The act of applying chemicals, pesticides, nutrients, biostimulants, water solubles, watering agents and water to plants through spray applications is not new. Spraying materials by means of water or other liquid carrier in aqueous solution for broadcast applications to plants and crops is known in the art. Adjuvants are commonly used to improve the performance of a plant modulator performance. One classification of adjuvants is spray dye marker indicators which assists spray operations by visually notifying the operator by means of coloration or darkening of the intended or unintended target to the presence of an application of spray mixture. These spray dye marker indicators provide limited uses during spraying operations as they require daylight or artificial (non-backlight) light for visual verification of the spray mixture.